Question: What do the following two equations represent? $2x-2y = -4$ $-10x+10y = 20$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x-2y = -4$ $-2y = -2x-4$ $y = 1x + 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-10x+10y = 20$ $10y = 10x+20$ $y = 1x + 2$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.